Hakume
by VampireHakume
Summary: What happens when your only way of life is threatened? Twilight. Completly OC. Some violence, may get graphic in future chapters. Please excuse the first chapter, extremely short. The rest arn't :
1. Awakening

Awakening

Awakening

My eyes snapped open, acutely aware of everything surrounding me. I blinked once, suddenly noticing that it felt wrong. Confusing as this was, I let it slip from my mind and began to wonder as to where I was. I remembered searing pain, a burning sensation that I wished I would never have to experience again. After what seemed like an eon, the pain began to fade, and I could feel my body once again. The raging fire faded, and my eyes opened to the unfamiliar world I was now trying to figure out. I noticed I was in a small room, the walls badly built and the roof carelessly supported. The room was void of furniture, and I was curled up tight in the corner furthest from the door. Before I had barely considered the thought, I was standing at the door, the one exit to the room. Again, I felt confused and turned to face the spot I was lying in before.

_Odd_, I thought.

I listened for any signs of noise, any hint as to where I was. Again, I was strangely aware that I could hear many noises, more than I usually could. The wind hitting the side of the place I resided, the close to silent footsteps of someone entering the house…

_Footsteps!_ I grinned. Excitedly, I moved my hands to the handle of the door; my body could have shivered with excitement as I grasped it. A little too hard it seems, as it shattered beneath my slightest touch. Worried now, I pushed the wooden door open, hearing the slightest creak as I did, once which I would not normally be able to hear. The footsteps climbed creaking, fragile stairs. Curious to see a human face I called out without a seconds thought.

"Hello?" I gasped once I my voice had rung out. The ringing soprano voice still rang in the air with amazing beauty. A softer, more practiced voice replied to mine, and my sensitive ears could hear the strain the voice kept to keep it as 'natural' as possible.

"Hi there, you're awake!" The softer voice replied. Though soft, I could hear the obvious excitement in her tone. I stepped out of the doorway, peeking around the room in less than a second, the image already memorized in my head. I noticed small rainbows on the walls around me, and wondered what they where reflecting off. As far as I could see, and I gathered that was a lot, the only thing in the thin hallway was…

_Me…_I thought, and immediately my hand was before my face. I gasped again, as my hand reflected millions of 8-coloured rainbows onto the nearby walls. I stared the window at the far end of the thin hallway, amazed at the glowing of my skin. And then, a new face appeared before my eyes. I gasped at her immediate image, her face insanely beautiful, her hair flowing down to her waist, ebony black and shining in the sun, her body slender, one most models would surely kill for. She smiled carefully in my direction, and stepped out from the staircase leading to other areas of the house. Her skin instantly reflected the light from the window, like mine did.

I was the first to speak, attempting to lower my soprano voice as I did – and failing in the attempt.

"What is going on..?" I questioned her; unaware of any answer she could possibly give me. Her reply was not one I imagined.

"You're a _vampire_!"


	2. Thirst

FANFICTION INFORMATION

I gasped at looked at her with wide eyes. She grinned at me with her perfect teeth and took a few steps towards me with nearly silent footsteps. With a deliberately slow movement, she extended her hand to me, palm facing upwards as if asking for me to take it. I noticed her thin arms, and the subtle muscles beneath them.

_She must be strong_, I thought to myself as I extended my own arm to hers.

She gripped my hand lightly, but I could feel the strength behind it. I gripped her hand in return, and I saw her face give off a small wince. Shocked, I let go in an instant and realized I was now standing three feet away. Unsure of how I managed such a move, I drove away that thought and focused on the girl.

"Are you okay?" I asked hurriedly, afraid something had crawled up from the floor and bitten her.  
"Yes, fine," She replied, "You're just stronger than you realize!"

I apologized over and over, and she repeated to infuriate me with the reply, "It's okay, you just don't know your own strength!" Eventually giving up, I then began to smile. My_ strength_. Never in my life had I had strength before. I was always a short girl for 17, at least a head shorter than the shortest girl I knew – besides me. I looked over, and realized to my disappointment I had not grown in my sleep. It appeared that _vampires _did not grow when they were transformed. The thought spiked my curiosity, and I asked the question – or questions rather - I had been dying to ask since I had woken up.

"What's going on? Where are we? Why do I…shine? How come I can move so fast? Did you say _vampire_?" I breathed out. Too the poor girl standing in front of me it must have sounded like one big word. But no matter, it appeared she understood every word and she raised the previously extended arm to shush me. She took one slow breathe and it seemed a long explanation was on the way.

"We'll start from the start, okay? First of all, my name is Ochiru. I lived in Japan for the first 19 years of my life, and moved to America after all of this," she gestured towards herself, "happened. I've been here for around 70 years, I lost exact count but I have it written somewhere…" she trailed off for a moment, pondering the thought. After a minute or two her eyes snapped back into focus and she continued the explanation as if there were no interruption. "I don't know who my creator was. I wandered Japan aimlessly for a small while, until I caught the scent of something…_delicious_. Without a second though, I chased down my first victim and fed upon them. This was all a subconscious decision and I was barely aware of what I was doing at the time. As I fed, my conscience slowly came back and I became aware of what I was doing. Obviously, I wasn't me anymore. Not knowing the answers I went in search…"

Ochiru paused for a moment, considering the remainder of her story.

"Long story short," she smiled, "I found my answers. I was a vampire. Blood-thirsty, immortal vampire. I spoke to others of our kind, and learned the laws and ways of my new found life. Unlike some that I've seen – I was impressed with my new form of life. My body was now physically strong and unimaginably beautiful, and no i'm not vain. We vampires are beautiful to our prey. I learned of the law makers, the Volturi. I'll tell you about them some other time…"

Ochiru paused her story again, and then decided that was enough for the moment. Instead she directed a question at me.

"So, what is your name?"

I could barely hear her last question. Her story was making my head hurt, well it would have hurt if I were…human. Vampires? Immortal? Drinking…blood? It all seemed like a strange horror movie. I place a hand on my temple, touching my own skin for the first time. I gasped when I realized it was rock hard. I looked at Ochiru stunned, and she grinned in reply.  
"Just another perk!" She exclaimed excitedly.

I grinned in return, and touched my face again. For a moment I felt invincible. Rock hard skin, speed like nothing else and strength beyond my size. And…

"Do I look like you?" I asked, in almost a whisper. My eyes grew wide with home, yearning to see if I looked like the super model before me. Ochiru seemed glad I had asked, because she took my hand in hers and dragged me in a short moment to the wall sized mirror in what seemed to be a bedroom at the end of the hallway. I let out a gasp of air.

Now out of the sunlight, I noticed the colour of my…of our skin. It was beyond pale, almost translucent. I studied myself from the feet up – scanning my perfectly toned legs (short as they still were), my think and flawless stomach, my think and subtly muscled arms. The next gasp came when I looked at my own face. There I could see small parts of myself. My lips were sat _almost_ perfect on my face, and my nose – as flawless as it seemed – seemed slightly larger than an average one, much like my human nose. But my eyes…the once brilliant blue that I had cherished so much were replaced with a burning crimson red. I looked over at Ochiru, realizing I had been so warped in her flawless body and the reflective 8-coloured rainbow that I had not seen her face once. Her eyes matched mine, only appeared a darker, tamer if you will, crimson. I drew my eyes back to my face, and studied my new hair. This was an improvement I believed. My hair now sat in perfect waves down my back to my hips. It was a pale blonde – almost white. I reached a rock hard hand to touch it and noticed it's silk. This was a definite improvement. In an attempt to take my mind away from my new stunning and scary features, I answered her previous question.

"Ha..Hakume," I managed to stammer, "My name is Hakume."

"Hakume!" She repeated in a sing-song voice. Grinning widely, she then studied my crimson eyes. She frowned a little and questioned me.  
"Are you thirsty Hakume?"

"Ahh.." I thought for a moment, and as she mentioned thirst, my throat began to burn. It appeared the answer was, "Yes. I am…it kinda hurts" I frowned.

Ochiru nodded and left the room, beckoning me to follow.

"I guess it's time to hunt then!"


	3. Hunt

NOTE: Ochiru has had a name change. She is now Ophelia. Blame Ging (saruai) for being indecisive. Haha. Spose now is a good a time as any to start putting stuff at the start of my chapters. Let's see, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters. Apologies for the short chapters so far. But from here on in it gets hardcore 

Ophelia took my hand in hers and began to drag me from the house. Her pace seemed strangely slow, and I was yet to figure out why. As we stepped gracefully into the stairway I took in the information around me. The staircase was only small, 6 stairs leading to a small area of the house. At the floor of the staircase was a small room, the entrance to the house directly in front of the stairs. To the left and right where open spaces, both rooms with little furniture. To the left was a small lounge area, which played host to a small two seat lounge and an old television. On the right was a kitchen/dining room. The kitchen held a stove, but there appeared to be no fridge or food storage area. This confused me, but I stored the though away, planning to ask about that later on. The only other item I bothered to register was the dark brown table and two entirely different chairs sitting either side of it. Before I had a chance to even crinkle my nose at the un-matching set, Ophelia had me out the door. She dropped my hand and gave me a chance to look around. It was dusk now, the sun just about to drop over the hills in the distance. I watched as the rainbows left my skin, and dark finally engulfed the sky.

I blinked out of habit, slowly coming to the realization that I did not need to. In the dark, I could still see perfectly, my vision still picking up the minute details around me.

"Wow," I breathed out, "Do you ever get used to how much there is to see?"

Ophelia just grinned at me and shook her head. She crinkled her nose, and her eyes, still crimson in the dark as they had been in the light, lit up with delight. She studied me up and down, and for the first time I noticed my clothes.

I was wearing loose jeans and a t-shirt from the local supermarket. As a _human _I had always thought that I was dressed casually, but never had I noticed the lack of care and effort put into making these clothes. My jeans where faded and falling apart in the smallest areas, but I could see it now. My shirt was, there was no other word for it, _sloppy_. It sat off my body, not daring to compliment my femininity in any way. I pulled a face at this realization and looked up at Ophelia. Her face was mimicking mine, and it seemed my clothes where not fit for hunting. I cringed a little at the thought. Hunting was not something I had ever thought morally correct. I wondered what a vampire did to hunt, my mind leaving the immediate area and flowing into a world of thought.

I was interrupted by Ophelia waving a hand in my face.  
"Hakume! Wake-y wake-y sunshine! We've got some hunting to do!" She grinned with delight, and pointed towards the glowing lights of the nearby city. It was now I noticed that we where in desert, right outside the town. Around our feet was orange sand, rippling in the soft wind that was picking up. Our little wooden shack was the only building in clear view. I figured it had been abandoned, or perhaps Ophelia had built it. I wasn't sure, and I made a mental note to ask her later on.

"But first," Ophelia continued, "We need to get you some hunting clothes!"

I looked at her confused. She didn't look like she had a whole lot of money. But I nodded, more than willing to rid myself of the clothes I was wearing.  
"How will we get there?" I asked her curiously. The town was a decent way into the distance and she didn't appear to own a car. I was stunned when Ophelia giggled at my question. For a moment I felt slightly humiliated, but Ophelia's reply allowed me to understand her laughter.  
"I keep forgetting how new you are to this life Hakume," She grinned, "You'll love this i'm sure. We're going to _run_!"

My face must have looked shocked because she shot into an immediate explanation.  
"Oh no, it's nothing bad. You won't be tired at all, and it will only take a few minutes if we run. I suppose we could call a taxi, but that might not be such a good idea. I doubt you have much restraint at such a long age. Oh, shoot! Where are we going to get your clothes? There aren't any of _us_ selling clothes, i'm sure. Maybe I should go and come back..."  
Ophelia rambled on with amazing speed and urgency to her voice. She trailed far from the subject and soon I could only catch small sentences like "Kills the entire bar!" or "Mess all over her new clothes." I felt the need to help my new friend, and so placed a hand on both of her shoulders and shook her roughly. For the moment I had forgotten my own strength and she wailed with pain. I let her go immediately and apologized profusely. She rubbed her shoulders, swearing it only stung a little. She shook away my apologies with her hand, and started into a new explanation. Her tone of voice was somewhat serious.  
"Hakume, when we go into town I want you to hold your breathe. Do. Not. Breathe. Okay?" I nodded, and tested the thought. It appeared vampires had no need for breathe, "But this means you can't talk. So...when you're hunting you'll have to use body actions. Or better yet, i'll just get two!" Ophelia seemed glad with her new plan, and also willing to test her ability at luring two, whatever that meant. She nodded, agreeing with herself and then turned towards the lights.  
"But first, clothes!" She cheered, raising both hands in the air and grinning. She beckoned for me to follow and then before I had registered it, had shot off in the direction of the town. I could see what she meant now, she ran with such furious speed it was surely impossible. Curious, I took a few jogging steps forward, and noticed I had moved 20 meters down away from where I was. A smirked a little and moved my legs into a short sprint. I dug my feet into the dirt and turned around to see I had come quite a far way for such a short sprint. Grinning now, I called out to Ophelia to wait for me and began sprinting into the nearby forest. I reached her near the center of the forest within a minute, and we began to run to the entrance of the town. As I ran, I noticed how easily I was dodging sticks and branches which stuck out from their main branch, just trying to scratch a person. However, even at my incredible speed, I was not touched once. We neared the shining lights and Ophelia stopped me to remind me of the way I was to do thing in the town.  
"Just watch me for tonight, okay? You'll learn, but for now what you need is self control. Promise me you will not _breathe_!"  
I nodded my promise, and sucked in one large breathe. She held a finger up and stopped me for a moment.  
"I'll be back, stay here, don't move, kay?" She grinned, and ran off into the lights, her pale skin disappearing in the glow of lights. I held my position for no more than five minutes when she returned with a stunning new outfit.

I spun around once, and Ophelia nodded with approval. My new black dress was silky and fitted nicely around my body. It sat half way up my legs, which was unusual attire for me. The strapless number had no issues curving around me, and I grinned at Ophelia's choice. To match, I had neat, black, strappy shoes which gave me a small amount of extra height.

"Look how tall I am!" I giggled to Ophelia, and spun around once more. My long, white-blonde hair had no trouble sitting around my face and complimenting my dress as it fell, straight and sleek, to my lower back. Ophelia laughed in reply, and appeared next to me in a moment, standing proud and _tall_ beside me.  
"Ah, get lost!" I joked, and pushed her slightly. She fell gracefully to the ground, and I began another round of apologies. She giggled and leapt to her feet, and once standing began spinning to show of the outfit she had gained for herself. It was similar to mine, only hers was a bright red and had spaghetti straps sitting neatly over her shoulders. Her black hair fell like mine around her body, only surpassing her lower waist. To match her dress, she had retrieved stunning red shoes, giving her a boost in height. Ophelia seemed pleased with her attire, and dusted it off as she spun on the spot.

"Wow, you look gorgeous! Where did you get all this?" I questioned.

"Never you mind Hakume, you'll see next time, promise!" She answered simply.

Before I knew it, we where walking calmly through the town. Ophelia had her arm wrapped securely through mine as she could see the pain I was trying to not allow my face to give away. I grimaced as another human walked past, and the burning in my throat began to sear even more. I held onto her arm tightly, determined not to break my promise. We walked, Ophelia chatting away absent mindedly as we entered a dance club.  
My throat burned worse than before as I heard the racing heartbeats of the full club. I snarled for a moment, and Ophelia reacted accordingly. She gripped my arm with extreme force and I settled myself down. She pulled me towards the bar, and ordered two drinks.  
As I went to take my glass she stopped me and tipped the drink half out. I looked at her with anger filling my mind when she leaned in and explained in a low whisper, "You'll only have to throw it up later. You'll see...just wait." And then she pulled away and scanned the room carefully. Her crimson eyes where barely visible in the flashing lights of the club, and I figured that was why she chose such a place. She stopped, and I followed her gaze to two men standing in a car corner. They're eyes where focused on the two of us, captivated by the obvious beauty. Ophelia smirked at me for a moment, then winked in their direction.  
Well, that was the ticket they needed to strut over in our direction and sit themselves around us. I took one huge breathe before they sat down, attempting to breathe in Ophelia's direction. Why did they smell so…_tasty_? I looked toward the man now sitting on my right, and gave him a weak smile. This seemed to please him and he leaned forward. My instant response was to make a small gap between us, for I felt if I didn't I might have attacked him. It was weird to feel this way, he was attractive I suppose, but tasty? This confused me, and to fight my burning throat I decided to distract myself with these thoughts. Ophelia did most of the talking, casual and chatty as she was. She spoke for me, explaining I had been ill and was yet to recover my voice. I smiled and nodded for the next half hour, when to my surprise, Ophelia asked them to join us at our house. I looked at her, my eyes wide with shock as she gripped my arm and walked the four of us outside. We headed towards the outskirts of town and my mind was raging with furious thoughts. Whatever it was about these men, they where driving my throat crazy. It was uncomfortable not to breathe, and I had been holding it for nearly an hour now. I yearned to shout furiously at Ophelia, but she continued into the forest, explaining our house was just beyond the trees. Ophelia looked at me from the corner of her eye and whispered, "Time for hunting!"

With this, she let go of my arm and turned to face the following males. Her lips pulled over her shining teeth and she released a ferocious growl. I grimaced as I heard two necks snap, and two hearts stop.

My eyes turned towards Ophelia with utter confusion, and she tossed one body towards my feet. Blood was dripping slowly from his mouth, and at that moment I took a breath. The burning in my throat burned worse than ever before, and almost dived onto the dead body before me, eager for the taste of blood.


	4. Challenge

AN---Sorry about the wait. I've been a bit stumped on where I was going with it all. But now I've an idea! Excellent. Hope you enjoy, please positive and negative feedback. But not too negative  haha. Umm, what else. OH I had to change my pen name because Coley (chasingfireflies) so carefully noticed I has spelt Twilight wrong and the name MemoriesOfTwilight was already taken which makes me soo sad cause that's the name I use for everything. So, I compromised and chose MemoriesOfYuugure. Yuugure meaning Twilight if you hadn't noticed. OKAY! On to the story, enjoy loves!

______________________________Challenge_________________________________

________________________________________________________________________

Months had passed since my first hunting trip with Ophelia. I was now comfortable to wander into the nearby town, and hunt for myself. But as I was still 'young', Ophelia and I hunted together every few nights. One night, I enquired as to why we acted human and killed them subtly beneath the cover of the trees. Her answer came with a dark tone in her usually perky voice.

"The Volturi" She stated.

I waiting for her to continue her explanation, and when she didn't I continued to enquire.

"What's a Volturi?" I asked quietly, almost afraid of the answer. Ophelia took one long breathe and began to explain.

"The Volturi are an organized coven of vampires. They are the equivalent to a royal family, I suppose. They live in Italy. They aren't really royalty, but they may as well be. They have strong influence over vampires around the world. If there where vampires _laws_ the only one would be to keep our secret. And they uphold the justice with that law. If things get out of hand with vampires killing left right and center, they step it. Kill you like _that_!" She snapped her fingers to emphasize 'that' and continued to look at me, her face dark with fear "This is why we only kill every few days. And every now and again, when the people start to catch on, we move."

And that was the end of her explanation. Over the last few months I had learnt more and more about the world of vampires. I was pleased to hear we would never age, but disappointed that once I got past my 'new born' stage I would not be so lethal. Ophelia and I went on regular shopping trips, and my wardrobe was now full with bright colored dresses, all short and revealing. I also now owned a nice set of jeans and t-shirts to wear around our house. Ophelia had also updated her wardrobe in the last few months, and now had a large section of red dresses and tops, all much more revealing than that of mine.

We had a lot of free time on our hands, I soon discovered. Ophelia spent most of this time mixing and matching her millions of outfits, and looking over maps that she had collected over the years. Millions of tiny x's where marked all around the world, and I figured this was her plan of where we would be headed next.

I, on the other hand, chose to spend my time learning about myself and other vampires. I continued to bug Ophelia with questions beyond belief, and tested out my speed and endurance in the desert. In my beginning few months I was faster than Ophelia, much faster. But, as I grew more docile I found my speed slowed. Ophelia had told me it was just the newborn power wearing off.

Ophelia and I sat on our bedroom floor. It wasn't much of a bedroom, just two large wardrobes and a computer on a desk. We had no need for furniture such as beds. Ophelia was chatting wildly about the outfit she had planned for tonight's hunting trip, and I almost giggled at the extremity of it. She dashed to the nearby wardrobe and back within a second and threw the shining red material over her head. The dress was short, _very _short, sitting just below her bottom regions. There where small slits in the sides, reveling whatever undergarments she chose to wear tonight. Black, of course. I watched as she spun around slowly, the dress showing off her perfect legs. I studied further up the dress and saw it was a strapless number. In the middle of her chest, material had been removed to create a line flowing down to her stomach, also revealing the undergarments…or lack of I noticed…that she had chosen to leave behind for tonight's hunt. I grinned and looked pointedly to her bare feet.

"Oh! Shoes!" She giggled and in a flash had decorated her pale bare feet with strappy heels, "Got to show off as much as I can" she laughed.

I laughed in reply, and wandered slowly over to my own wardrobe. I chose to go monochrome, allow Ophelia to stand out as much as she possibly could. Ophelia noticed this and hugged me tight, "Oh yay! Tonight's going to be fun!" She giggled.

Once I was dressed, in a simple black mini skirt and white mid drift singlet top, Ophelia explained to me the club we would be going to.

"It's a bit of a challenge," She explained, "On the other side of town. But don't worry, if it's a bit long for you I'll distract them and you can get away, and I'll meet you in the forest. Okay?"

"Right! I nodded.

An hour later we where wandering to the far side of town, arms linked and chatting casually. The last few months had allowed me to train my breathing, and conversation became easier. I was unsure of how Ophelia managed to walk the streets so calmly, and manage to keep her dress sitting below her bottom region. We reached the club in a small amount of time, and took our seats at the bar. We ordered two drinks, and expertly disposed of half. Ophelia had previously explained that this was because prey was easier to attract when we looked more vulnerable. I grinned at this as I poured my drink into a nearby ash tray. Our maroon eyes scanned the large club for any possible prey. We tended to prey on tourists who didn't live in the area. The town was popular for it's clubs and so tourists where not hard to find. Tourist men generally sat aside, looking around at the girls dancing on the floor, searching for an easy one night stand. Tonight my eyes dragged around the club, never meeting anyone that suited my fancy.

I took a deep breathe, now searching for a scent. My eyes grew wide and a familiar scent drifted my way. Familiar, yet, not the one I would usually smell. I looked urgently towards Ophelia, but her face was set in stone, eyes fixed on a pair directly across from our seats.

I followed her gaze across, my eyes finding instantly the beautiful man I had not noticed before. How had I not noticed him, his perfect body visible under his rich clothing? He wore black pants, and a white button up shirt, tucked in neatly. The top few buttons where undone, showing his perfectly pale skin.

_Perfectly pale…_

My eyes moved next to the woman he stood by. She was short, shorter than me. I was sure that wasn't humanly possible, but it appeared so. She wasn't dressed for clubbing, her baggy track suit pants sitting loosely off her legs. Over her torso she wore a baggy hooded jumper. Both items of clothing where black, allowing her to hide behind the man easily. However, her petite face shone as much as his did. As the lights flashed past their faces, I saw the color of their eyes.

_Red…_

My eyes connected with the woman in front of me, and behind the shadows of her clothes, I swear I saw a smirk.

"Ophelia!" I whispered urgently. She nodded in reply, her eyes never leaving the pair. "Are they…?"

She nodded quickly, and flickered her eyes to the door for only a moment. But that was enough. Within a moment, the pair was sitting on either side of us, the female on Ophelia's side, the male on mine. I set stone to my face, hiding the surprise I felt underneath. Ophelia turned her head slowly toward the woman beside her and brought a forced smile to her face.

"It appears we have company!" She said in her regular bright voice. But I could hear the subtle tone behind it, territorial and almost angry. She extended a hand to the woman and introduced herself, "My name is Ophelia. This is Hakume," She gestured towards me, "We're always pleased to have _visitors _to our area."

I heard the subtle emphasis on 'visitors', and joined in the conversation. Breathing around them wasn't difficult, their blood cold as ice and frozen in their bodies. I turned to acknowledge the male sitting beside me and turned to face the female.

"Hakume," I grinned, "It's a pleasure."

The male looked at us with stern eyes, but the female drew down her hood and grinned at us. I studied her small face, it was just as beautiful as Ophelia's or mines. She had small, petite features, but her eyes where a much brighter red than ours. She took Ophelia's hand and shook it with delight.

"I'm Rei!" She exclaimed loudly, "But I think Rei-rei sounds cuter don't you!"

I gasped and grinned. Her clothes seemed misleading, her voice was very high and childish, and her words almost seemed to bounce around her. She continued her introduction.

"This is my mate, Samuel.."

"Sam" He corrected from behind me. I turned to face him, glad to see the stern look on his face had slightly faded. I smiled slightly, as Rei argued with him.

"Sammy!"

"Just Sam."

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammiepoo!" She whined. He rolled his eyes and smiled at her. In his features, Sam could have passed for two or three years older than Rei – who seemed young. Sixteen, seventeen I guess. But in his voice and words, I could tell he was much older. But I suppose, age doesn't matter when you live forever.

Rei acknowledged her win, and continued to talk to Ophelia about her newborn life. She was younger than I, and almost as in control. It seemed the aged Sam had taught her well. Ophelia and Rei discussed their lives for an extended time, and I sat quietly next to Samuel, neither of us attempting to make conversation.

It seemed Ophelia had grown fond of the young Rei, as she extended an invitation to stay the night at our small home outside of town. Rei accepted almost too quickly, and Sam nodded thank you in Ophelia's direction. As Ophelia left her chair, I felt the need to make a suggestion.

"Ophelia, I need to drink. Perhaps Rei and Samuel,"

"Sammy" Rei interrupted.

"Yes, well perhaps they would meet us in the forest. I do not think it wise for us all to hunt at the same time."

Rei nodded, and pulled Sam toward the dance floor. "We'll go first, shall we? See you soon!" She waved a merry goodbye, and within minutes, both Sam and Rei where escorting a human out of the door.

As they left, Ophelia spied two men about to order their own drinks. She winked in my direction and we moved in towards them. I slid in next to one of the males, who was entirely unattractive in my own personal opinion, and winked in his direction. I saw a faint blush grow on his cheeks and, to my deep satisfaction, he asked if he could buy me a drink.

A few drinks later, Ophelia and I lead our prey toward our home. The man walking with me, John, seemed overly obsessed with holding my hand. I allowed him too, I suppose it was only fair. At least his last moments would be decent.

We entered the forest, and once hidden in the trees, I turned to John.

"John?" I whispered seductively. He looked around confused, noticing that his friend and Ophelia had disappeared. My perfect hearing allowed me to hear a neck break in the distance. I moved toward him, placing my lips close to his, and he seemed all too willing to allow me to move from his lips to his neck.

In that instant I bit him. My strong hands wrung around his throat and within seconds he was dead. Painless…I hoped. I lowered my lips to the blood pouring out of the crescent shaped blood trail on his neck. The smell drove me crazy, and I began my meal. I was careful now days. It had been weeks since I spilt a drop of blood on one of my outfits. The look on Ophelia's face when I had to throw something out was unbearable.

I stopped drinking for a moment, listening out into the distance. I could hear Ophelia drinking not too far away.

And something else…

I raised my head and turned to see Sam standing over me. His face had changed, and was now full of a sneering expression. He pulled his lips over his perfect teeth and let out a small hiss. I rose to my feet, startled at the change in him. I took a few steps backwards, and allowed my voice to whisper my question.

"Why?"

Without another warning, Sam had crouched, and sprung towards me. I spun my body to the side and snarled at him in return. I too crouched, and we began to circle each other, mimicking the others steps. I had never fought before, but I knew my strength was greater than his. But I did not know how to use it.

How was I going to fight him?

Why did I have to?

I snarled once more, and Sam lunged towards me, his strong hands stretched out towards my neck, and his perfect teeth bared in a snarl.


End file.
